


Chance Meeting

by TheTreeByTheDevonRiver



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Getting Together, God of Coincidence, God of Fate, Just some fluff tbh, M/M, alterbate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTreeByTheDevonRiver/pseuds/TheTreeByTheDevonRiver
Summary: Would you call a random meeting just a coincidence, or fate?





	1. Chapter 1

If Gene was honest, getting rained on when he was three doors down from his destination wasn’t what he was looking to happen.   
He passed a dark haired man who was standing outside the little cafe and smoking, but Sledge ignored him and walked inside.   
He chalked up getting caught in the rain to just a side effect from that short conversation with someone named Haldane outside the bookstore thirty minutes ago.   
Just another coincidence, naturally.   
Although, he wasn’t sure what to expect when the smoker from outside sat across the table from him and snagged his mug, taking a drink from it.   
“Can I help you?” Gene asked, trying to conceal the miffed look on his face. This certainly didn’t factor into his day.  
The man shot him a grin, pale eyes flashing in amusement.   
“Merriell Shelton. They call me Snafu,” he drawled, his voice thick with an accent Sledge could only place as Southern, but not the kind he knew.   
“Fate,” Gene said quietly. “I’ve heard of you.”  
“And I’ve heard of you, Coincidence,” Snafu replied, a grin on his face. “A younger god, compared to some of us.”  
“I wasn’t sure if you were real,” Sledge blurted out, making Snafu laugh.   
“Why d’you say that, Sledgehammer?” he teased in a lilting voice.   
“I don’t believe that anything’s predetermined,” Sledge murmured. “Everything we do is accounted for by our other actions. There’s no grand scheme of things.”  
Snafu’s mouth twitched into a wider smile.   
“Maybe I should show you just how wrong you are, cher.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sledge looked at him warily, just making Snafu grin wider.  
“Come on, sweetheart, you can’t be surprised,” he said gently. “You’ve never considered fate might be real?”  
Sledge’s expression turned shy. “I… might have a question about what you think my fate is.”  
Snafu hummed and looked at him for a moment. “Even though you don’t believe in fate, Coincidence?” he teased, grinning.  
Sledge rolled his eyes, looking down and making Snafu’s expression soften.  
“Okay, okay. Like what? Who you’re fated to fall in love with, how you die, what happens five minutes from now?”  
Sledge shook his head. “Gods don’t die,” he said quietly. “I want to know if I’m actually queer or not. I’ve been wondering about it as long as I could remember but I can’t… I don’t know.”  
Snafu nodded. “You are,” he answered bluntly.  
Sledge’s expression dropped and he slumped down in his seat. “Oh…”  
Snafu eyed him. “Not the answer you wanted, is it, sunshine?”  
Sledge shook his head, staring down into his drink. “I wanted to be normal.”  
Snafu messed with the napkin dispenser. “It’ll be seen as bein’ normal someday, sweetheart.”  
Sledge softly sighed, messing with his mug. “Am I ever going to find anybody, then?” he murmured, then his expression turned hopeful. “Sid…?”  
Snafu shrugged. “You’re gonna find someone, but it ain’t gonna be Sid. He’s gonna end up with some chick named Mary.”  
Sledge’s face fell and he numbly nodded. “But I hoped…”  
Snafu nodded solemnly. “I know, Gene.”  
Sledge softly sighed and nodded, dropping his gaze to the floor. “I understand,” he murmured, then looked up at Snafu. “Who am I fated to end up with?”  
Snafu gave him a sly smile. “Now where’d be the fun in tellin’ you that?”


	3. Chapter 3

Sledge watched Snafu with a mix of amusement and worry.  
“So you’re not gonna tell me, then?” he asked softly.  
“For all you know, sunshine, you don’t end up with anybody,” he teased, snagging Gene’s drink again before standing up. “Come on. I’ll walk you home.”  
Sledge blinked, looking up at him. “Alright. How’d you know I was going home?”  
“Thought I told you,” Snafu drawled, grabbing Sledge’s hand and tugging him up. “I know everything.”  
Gene started to protest but went quiet as Snafu set his attention on him.  
“You really don’t believe in fate?” Snafu asked curiously.  
If you’d asked Eugene that question twenty minutes previous, it would’ve been a laugh and a no.  
When Snafu asked him, he felt doubt.  
“I’m starting to wonder,” he murmured, messing with the sleeve of his coat before standing up straighter. “I have a question of my own.”  
Snafu waited patiently, letting Sledge lead him outside as he figured out how to phrase his question.  
“If a man happens to trip and drop his things and strike up a conversation with a man outside a bookstore,” Sledge asked softly. “And then meets someone he thinks he could befriend, is it fate or coincidence?”  
“Fate,” Snafu said immediately, then shot Gene a grin as he lit a cigarette. “You could’ve just asked if I wanted to be friends, sunshine, I would’ve said yes.”  
Sledge shut his mouth, vaguely embarrassed by how easily Snafu through him.  
“On that note,” Snafu mused, glancing over at him. “I can assure you that your path and mine go together.”  
“I wouldn’t mind that, I don’t think,” Gene murmured.  
Snafu’s smug grin was more than enough answer for Sledge.


	4. Chapter 4

“So… all of this… you really think it’s all fate?” Sledge asked curiously, glancing at Snafu as they walked.  
Snafu gave him an amused look and nodded.  
“Considering I control most of it,” he teased. “I do.”  
Sledge eyed him for a long moment and nodded. “I guess I can believe that.”  
“What about you, Coincidence? What do you do?”  
“Minor things,” Gene admitted. “Random meetings, fits of chance. Sid asked me for lottery numbers once.”  
“Cute,” Snafu noted, then came to a stop. “This is your apartment building. I’ll see you tomorrow, same place - oh, and watch the curb this time. Maybe then you won’t trip like you did this morning.”  
Snafu’s laughter at the dirty look Eugene gave him was audible through the doors as Sledge walked inside, and if he was honest with himself, he was pleased with the fact that he was the cause.


	5. Chapter 5

They were two months into their friendship.

Two months into meeting outside the bookstore Gene frequented, two months of evening walks, two months of Snafu’s fervent insistance that they were fated to meet.  
Sledge would have been amused by how easily they adapted to accommodate another person into their usually solitary lives if he wasn’t so preoccupied with his own feelings.  
Emotions identical to the ones he’d once felt for Sid years previous, but this time, there was no urge to hide them.

Three months after they met, Snafu had stabbed out his cigarette as they sat together and declared that he felt at peace. Sledge had grinned in agreement.

Four months after they met, Gene started taking note of Snafu’s lingering glances and wondered if he was imagining them.

Five months after they met, Snafu had given him a meaningful look and asked Eugene if he was interested in coming home with him.  
Gene knew very well what that would lead to, and he found himself agreeing.  
Sledge asked - teased, really - on the way if Snafu thought five months of sarcastic remarks counted as a courtship to him.  
Snafu gave him a bored look with his pale eyes and nudged Gene’s shoulder, his retort lost because Sledge was more preoccupied by the lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Might write a sequel eventually, not sure yet.


End file.
